rockstar_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Cut Me First, Before I Cut Your Head!/Confessionals
CANAIMA TRIBE "Well the game started and Instantly everyone starts getting to know each other. We all seem to be from different parts of the world so it is really exciting to get to know everybody." ~ALEX T. ... "Woah, so great, this is awesome. im playing Survivor. and i hope i can play good. Because i dont want go home early." ~DANIEL ... "DAY 1. Just a short update at this point.I'm finding this game a bit difficult at the moment. I've tried talking with some of my tribe mates but it's been a bit difficult to connect with most of them. I like Heinz and I like Tuan but apart from them I find the tribe to be much less proactive than what I would've imagined when it comes to socializing. I can think of a couple of resons for this: 1) people want to take it easy these first few days before it gets crazy (maybe the least likely option in my mind) 2) they're really not that good at the game (because you really can't only start talking with people just before a vote) or 3) the one thing I'm most concerned about, which is that if they're not talking to me, it means they're talking to someone else. " ~MIKKO ... "Day 1: wasn't able to participate much.. Also im quite intimidated by my tribemates.. Not sure what to say to them.. Hahahahaha Glad to meet new people such as my tribemates.."'' ~TELA'' ... "The 1st day is boring , members in tribe are so quiet . We lost The 1st challenge . I can not trust anybody , becuz i dont talk to them too much." ~TUAN ... "I don't really like group chats so it's going to probably be difficult for me if people prefer talking in groups rather than individually but we'll see what happens. I guess I should try talking to Heinz a bit more at some point but I don't want to push it in case he'd prefer either 1) taking things easy if we don't lose or 2) if he's one of those people that would recognise me as a threat and get rid of immediately (because he'd need me far less than I'd need him). I'd personally prefer playing in a partnership so still looking for that one person that I could confide in. Hopefully I can find one because I'm not expecting to be able to form good enough relationships with enough people in this game to be able to do it all "by myself" so to speak." ~MIKKO ... "I am loving this game love the group I am playing with! Also may I add our triable flag is amazing :)" ~SHAWN ... "Our tribe gets along really well so when we lost the first challenge it kinda sucked. We put a lot of effort into the challenge so losing was a surprise. Probably the worst part about losing was that the other tribe gets an advantage in the immunity challenge. If we lose this challenge then we will have to go to tribal council and although I don't think I would be an immediate target, the only person I have made a real connection is is Mikko, which worries me. If we win then it is great, however if we lose then I might have to scramble a bit." ~ALEX T. ... "My tribe is pretty good. we are close. we are working together. we lost first challenge, but it's ok. We are stick after this challenge and i trust we will win IMMUNITY." ~DANIEL '' ''... ''"Not much to add today since I used most of my time doing the challenge. I've been trying to pretend as if I found the challenge hard to not sound boastful but to be honest, I found it pretty easy, and I'm not saying it didn't take me a lot of time because it did. Especially when I had locations in Russia. Trying to decipher those symbols was such a pain in the ass, but I digress. All I can hope is that the other tribe hasn't been able to score close to what I was able to because I think we'll have at least a couple of 10000- scorers. Still haven't had much time to talk with a lot of people so no idea what would happen if we lost, and I'm not ready to find out..." ''~MIKKO '' ''... "A Very Timely Bayanihan - I cant hide the happiness that i am feeling right now. Our Tribe, Canaima, won the First Immunity Challenge! What a sweet thing to end the day! It's "Araw ng mga Bayani" (Heroes Day) today in the Philippines (speaking on American Time Zone). And, what happened the whole day was a real "bayanihan". It means, communal work; and since I am in Survivor, i'll call it as "tribal work". " ~HEINZ ... "We won and I couldn't be happier. By winning this challenge we have gained the momentum, and if I have anything to say about it we won't lose it. It was great to win because we all seem to get along so voting someone out would be hard. Possibly the best part is now we have the numbers advantage. Numbers are vital in this game, so if we can stay in the majority we should be able to all make it far." '' ~ALEX T.'' ... "I think its Alex who is leading the tribe.. Its just a gut feeling that he's the leader of our tribe.Hmmmm... it was a close fight! everyone did a great job.. esp. Mikko and Daniel. they're so good... nyahahhahaha.. also, thanks to google.. Excited for the next challenge.. hehehe :)" ~TELA '' ''... "Well, we found out that Daniel did also work on his own silently to have a score to contribute ( it was an awesome score by the way), but generally speaking, for me, our success today is a result of our "bayanihan". Mikko's determination is awesome. He worked extended hours to get closer to the perfect scores, I knew it because he kept me posted on how he was doing as he went along completing the challenge. Daniel and Biboy contributed above 10,000 scores too! Tela was the first to post her score... she started the fire! Then the others followed and updated the whole Tribe on how each was doing with the Challenge - individually but sharing tips. That behavior was an indicator that this Tribe is a set of proactive and helpful castaways - very far from what the other Tribe had said about this Tribe. Looking at us as a whole, we are not an "inactive tribe". We won. What happened?" ~HEINZ '' ''... "It's been really quiet today since we won the challenge and don't need to worry about voting anyone off. Just to update my feelings at the moment, I'm feeling slightly better about my standing since I've now at least managed to open up communications with over half of our tribe. I still don't quite have the full picture of how my tribe is approaching this game though (referring to the fact that I still haven't talked with 3 of them. Although I know that I'm as much to blame for that. It's just not easy for me to just start chatting with everyone). Thus far I feel that Biboy is the easiest to talk to and he didn't seem to avoid "game talk" either so maybe I could try to find out whether or not he has had a similar experience with the tribe as I have. That's all for today. Hopefully I can continue to strengthen my footing in the tribe as the game progresses. Slowly but steadily :-)" ~MIKKO GAUJA TRIBE "This is it! As long as I'm not first boot it's alright! I will devour the newbies and reign in this season... I will work underground... no more reservations... this is my ORG! this is my season!! :)" ~ALEXJASON ... "The game starts, in the middle of Peanuts Party in the Plaza where I dance for work >.> That sort of situation honestly scares me, because sometimes solid alliances are made in the first few minutes of the game. Thankfully.. I don't think that has happened." ~WILLIAM ... "Whewwwww!! So this it huh?? Day 1... I am shakin' like a leaf... I really don't know what to do... We got a cool tribe name... Gauja!! Our color is red which symbolizes passion and fire!!"'' ~TAHARA'' ... "First Impression of Cast: Surprisingly, I only know two people previously, and they're both on my tribe! I'm typically lazy, so.. having preformed bonds, means that we can cut to the chase and say "ally?" Hazim & JR - I've played with Hazim in the official Wikia ORG. Maintained a good relationship, and we're playing in another game with JR. In both games, I'm technically working with them at the moment. I do have to look out for something in the future.. If I want to stab one of them in the back.. I would have to stab them in the back in the other game OR do damage control stating that I had no choice.. Oh well, FUTURE ME'S PROBLEM!! Other than those two, I most noticeably talked to Alex, who EVERYONE thought was going to be a host instead of player. Hell, I'm pretty sure he recruited like at least half the damn cast, including me. So he's a potential threat down the road.. As for now, and I'll talk more about it later, we're aligned."'' ~WILLIAM'' ... "Good thing (Or Not), i am in a tribe with JR and Leo (Alexjason).. yes leo.. the very infamous host of the past 5 season of Rockstar org... damnnnn... caught me by surprise?? hell yeah!! Those are the only two people i personally know so i got no choice but to side with them.. is it an advantage?? ofcourse it is.. they know some of the people here and i can get good insights on how these people played their prev. orgs.. Cons?? i could just be well played by these veterans and use me as a goat or just vote me out early.. capiche tahara! I wanted to make an alliance with JR and Alexjason and keep the pinoys intact and make a solid group of 5 or 6 and then eat each other at merge.. unfortunately... JR wants Alexjason out of the game... out... as in literally out!! And i quote "He's gonna be trouble"... whew... what a statement..." ~TAHARA ... Will i be the so called "the fall of an angel"? I can feel the target on my back.. I am a "celebrity"... so I am.an easy target!. Talk about Jimmy J!! Hope that my alliance - Tahara & JR could help me in this game... Do the social game to the nth power!!! Cirie mode on!!! Yeehhhhaaaa!!!" ~ALEXJASON ... "Ok so it's day one and I've been laughed at and dissed already by Tahara. I don't like people that laugh at other people so he is my first target and will go home first or second." ~RYAN ... "I know the target is on my back ever since they knew that I am the "celebrity"... damn label!! Hahaha Ryan targeted Tahara so enemy #1, William & Hazim is tight.. enemy #2!!!... the list of enemies are increasing!!! Grrrr!!! That target!!!!! How can I deflect that!!! Maybe with the help of Tahara & JR... Sheryl might target me because I believe Heinz talked to her about me... well I need to quadruple the strategy!! Damn!! I hate to be labeled as celebrity!!!!" ~ALEXJASON ... "Tahara - Had a nice chat about life. No game talk really, just a chat about life. I'd still vote him off if I need to, but he's a nice guy ^.^"'' ~WILLIAM'' ... "Hazim approached me of a final 2.. Bullshit. William is sketchy and Ryan's so far is a kiss ass" ~TAHARA ... '' ''"Hey Hazim! If you think that you can dethrone Alexjason.. well think twice! You dig your own grave.. RIP Weasel of the day!!! My intuition is correct, you are untrustworthy... Go home 1st boot of Survivor: Bolivar!! Time to reap what you sow in 2 days!!! Paalam."'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "I have not talked with Jessie and Ezekiel yet.. And if it were my choice right now, those two would be the first boots. As of now because I have no connections with them, so I wouldn't bat an eye if they go." ~WILLIAM ... "I'm slacking cause of work for hosting. Kinda hard to host and play at same time so much stuff is on your hands."'' ~JESSIE'' ... "Jessie is invisible and Zeke has been out of the picture yet.. and i want zeke to be the goat... Once we have the 5 or 6.. I'll seal a deal with JR and Sheryl... I hope we win today's reward challenge.. and god forbid the other tribe from winning.." ~TAHARA ... "The first day of Survivor Bolivar is nerve wracking, stressful and everybody’s paranoid about their own alliances. Everyone in the group is competitive, creating alliance within an alliance. You can’t really say who is loyal and who’s a player." ~SHERYL ... "I promised Alexjason that i would be honest with him.. and i do.. i am sincerely honest to work with him and see where our alliance will go but the dilemma of having JR on my alliance with jessie, hazim and william just got things complicated... i don't know who to trust.. i really don't... i want to trust leo more but JR's got a point... though i feel something sinister and sketchy with JR... a malevolent presence... he wants to be the bad guy... and i do want to be the bad guy as well... i want to be the bitch.. and there can only be one..." ~TAHARA ... "Hi there, So here's the thing,,, this season is freakin' good haha,,, so far everybody's playing and I like it,,, The more players , the more intense the game is,, and the more fun it is to kill people and their dream of being the survivor,,,"'' ~JR'' ... "So far my plan is getting clear. I can have Ryan because he trusts She... I, JR & Tahara are the Tres Amigos... we just need two more to be the majority. After the Immunity Challenge we'll see what will happen next. But for now, the firewall has been established. You can not tear down the walls now Hazim!" ~ALEXJASON ... "I am on the verge of telling Alexjason that JR is out to hunt him... the disadvantage is.. leo does not have any other solid alliances i can firmly make myself comfortable with to go against JR.. damn this is so fucked up!! i think i am overthinking.. this is day 1 and i need to chill out... whew.. I'm a fish out of the water right now... fuck" ~TAHARA ... "REWARD CHALLENGE - Eww, I'm lazy. So I was like.. so guys.. who wants to take the initiative and make the Tribe Flag? Thank You Based Alex for doing it. If we win, cool. If we lose, well he'll take most of the blame. I made sure to keep talking in the chat when he was making it, to at least make it seem like I cared and participated. Nothing major happens here.. ON TO THE NEXT DAY!" ~WILLIAM ... "Yahoo! We win reward... I am not good at making flags but still we won!!! Great effort Gauja!!! And the judges were like!!!! Amazing!!!!!!!! Solid effort!!!!! :D"'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "Woke up. We won. Yay. BUT WAIT, THE JUDGES WERE.. GET THIS. ACTUAL SURVIVOR PLAYERS!!! And I honestly don't care.. I don't talk to them, and it's not like they'll remember who I am. As far as the game go, interesting chats occurred. I'm pretty sure I'm in a good position with everyone, other than Ezekiel and Jessie." ~WILLIAM ... "We won the reward challenge.. wohoooo!! That made a statement... Alexjason did a fantastic job at making the flag and to think that the judges were real life survivor castaways were more than awesome.. It was a great feeling... So far alex recruited ryan in the alliance but i'm not so sure if i could trust him... i want jessie.. i think jessie is cool and could be loyal!!" ~TAHARA ... "I hope Tahara is not playing me.. Either way, I have no choice - if I don't talk I am a target, when I talk I'm still a target. I won't be surprised if I will be the 1st boot.... I just want to go back hosting! LOL Shut up mode ON. Tahara will do the talk, JR will do the reporting. I will collect all the details. Alright. Back at being the pilot of this pilot episode!"'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "It looks like we have a change of plans... Alexjasonstays... since Hazim and William are sooooo dangerous... I'm glad we got Sheryl... i promised an F4.. but she is disposable as a diaper, honey... We need numbers.. i need numbers.. this is back to basics and no idol will help me.. All i need are loyal followers to my game... Looks like the bitch is getting momentum.. hopefully sheryl's not playing us or else.. all hell will break loose... whew.. what a day it has been.. working on our flags and i did some counter tribe alliance get to know with Heinz... we'll see where this would take me... my fingers are crossed."'' ~TAHARA'' ... "I am paranoid right now.. I might not be surprised if I became 1st boot! I made lots of promises to some people... wrong move Alexjason! "The Angel Falls!" my only hope is to win the immunity challenge!!!" ~ALEXJASON ... "alexjason did the most stupid thing... contradict ryan with the guess the waterfall challenge.. that was stupid.. you don't go and tell the person you want an alliance with that he is wrong or he made a mistake.. stupid!! what the fuck was he thinking?? On a lighter note.. it would look good on my part since he made a fool out of himself... better he had the target than me.. i wish i could assure myself while i'm saying that.. hahaha I have 2 goals as of the moment.. take control of Gauja and Win challenges.. wish us luck!! " ~TAHARA ... "I trust Ryan. He seems nice and loyal to our ally. I do not trust Alex. He somehow betrayed me." ~SHERYL ... "Alex - So right off the bat, he wants to form an alliance with me. And I was like OF COURSE! But later I was able to back this talk up when I mention that Sheryl wanted to form an alliance with me, her, Ryan, and him. And he was like really? And I was like yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss. He felt conflicted, but I was able to convince him because I said if we were making this alliance, we would have each other's back in that alliance." ~WILLIAM ... "Sheryl might be two-faced! Hahaha not sure though.. does she want to be the first boot instead of hazim? We'll see." ~ALEXJASON ... "Ryan, Alexjason and I created a “solid” alliance. I was loyal to this group, so when Tahara inform me about their plan of voting out Alexjason before the merge, I informed Alexjason. But to my surprise, alex confronted tahara and told him that I informed him about tahara's plan. so with that, I guess i really cannot trust alexjason" ~SHERYL ... "Sheryl fucking threw me under the bus with alex.. what a bitch... so she is trying to test alex on who is he really aligned with.. Bitch i'm good with damage control... I'm pacifying both so they can still trust me... These people are stupid.. absolutely moronic i can't believe i'm playing against this knuckleheads... pfttt All along i thought we were tight.. we are crumbling and i wish i can still patch things up... god this is crazyyyy!!!" ~TAHARA ... "Super paranoid. I don't know who to believe at this point. I wanna tame down... Catch the bullet Tahara!!! Catch it!!! Be my bullet proof please!!!! Lol Lie low for the mean time... It's the perfect time to have the target be deflected on my back." ~ALEXJASON ... "Sheryl - When she approached me, she just casually talked about allies. Like if I had any, or if I was interested. AND I WAS LIKE YEAH! I'm interested in an alliance. Then out of no where, she throws in Ryan's name. SO. It's time to note the fact that I think that Sheryl and Ryan are tight. And even though she states that she is a little scared of Alex, she wants to make a core alliance of Ryan and Sheryl. This part of the conversation I did not tell Alex btw. And we talk some more, and what I had talked with Alex earlier, we need a 5th in a 9 man tribe. I attempt to throw JR's name, and Alex was down. BUT then Sheryl tells me that apparently JR and Tahara are scared of Alex being a potential threat. I relay this information to Alex, one to get him scared, and two to get him to trust me when he is scared. This, hopefully, gets Alex to trust me, and I hope it does. As far as this 4 man alliance, I don't know how far I can trust Sheryl and Ryan when I need. But at least it gives me options. If I do end up being close with Alex, then at least I can split off with him. But who knows, maybe Alex may need to go in the future, then I have Sheryl and Ryan. OPTIONS! I LOVE OPTIONS!" ~WILLIAM ... "We failed and lost immunity because of stupid Ryan and Jessie... and guess what Sheryl... ohhh don't get me started on her.. Bitch is playing not 2 sides.. but so many sides she can build a fucking Hexagon or Octagon!! It's a good thing i listened to Alexjason and JR to not trust her.. it was bad character judgment on my part... it really was.. And she is public enemy number 1 for me... Sheryl, Ryan and Jessie are tight... tighter than an untouched pussy.. or so i've heared from the grapevine... them 3 wants me and JR to vote for alex... but wait there's more... Sheryl (once again) made cross alliances with Zeke, William, Alexjason and JR to vote out Jessie.. thank god JR told me about it... So what to choose?? who to side with?? it is stupid... very stupid... to align with Sheryl and the 2 Dumbass... for me and JR would be on the bottom 2 of their pack... So the best and safest thing is to take out jessie... let the 5some stick together.. me and Hazim as the outside alliance, coz all hell will break loose as soon as Jessie is out..." ~TAHARA ... "It's really hard to decide. Initially we (Ryan, Alex & I) decided to vote Hazim because he's big threat. But Alex is insisting that we should vote out Jesse first because of being inactive. It makes us realize (Ryan and I) that the loyalty of Alex is with Hazim, William & Zeke. Jesse is a 100% alliance of Ryan, and Ryan doesn't want Jesse to be the first boot. I do trust Ryan, and I believe our ally is solid. We decided to vote out Alex instead, and tried to convince JR and Tahara. With that we can have 5 votes (Jesse, Ryan, Me, JR and Tahara), though we’re not really sure on the loyalty of JR and Tahara, all we can do is just to trust them, otherwise, any of us (ryan, me or jesse) will be the first boot." ~SHERYL ... "Here's the plan.... Sheryl, Ryan & Jessie will vote me out. I don't care. That bottom 3 will remain the the bottom of the totem pole.. The plan is to split the votes based on my right & left hand men - Tahara & JR. 3 votes Alexjason (Ryan, She & Jessie), 2 votes Jessie (Ezekiel & William).. then 4 votes Sheryl (Tahara, Hazim, JR & Alexjason) BOOM!!! 1st BLINDSIDE girl!! you don't mess with me.. sorry :p"'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "I'm gonna get my machete ready for this tribal,,, Watch out,, a girl's head might hit the ground tonight hahahaha,,, I love this,,, Freezing Cold, JR Minstrel Grrrrrrrrrrr (teeth chattering)" ~JR ... "From what I found out Ryan might saved me with the alliance. Also crazy Alexjason threw my name out there when he was in the allaince. Found out a bunch of stuff"'' ~JESSIE'' ... "Well I'm making waves that's for sure. Alex back stabbed me and our alliance so I had to quickly scramble to form something to try and get Alex out. Idk if it worked or not, we will see when tribal is up. Who knows, I may be the one being voted off. One thing is for sure I am never afraid to speak my mind and make a move when needed." ~RYAN ... "Heading into tribal council, I feel rather in control of what is going on. I already managed to form a majority alliance: The Gauja Five, consisting of Sheryl, JR, Alexjason, William, and myself. We are all in agreement that Jessie has to go, since it looks like he won't be pulling his weight in the challenges. I expect this to probably be a unanimous vote." ~EZEKIEL ... "Sheryl will feel betrayed by me and JR then she will go berserk and create chaos to make me and JR go home as soon as we lose another immunity... though we have trump cards against her... screenshots of her playing hexagon in Gauja and make her look as the flip flopping douchebag and send her home next... JR say's she is Maleficent.. They haven't yet met Satan's Love Child with a human mortal... and who i'm refering to?? Me... bwahahahahahahaah"'' ~TAHARA'' ... "This might be my last confessionals... I played the game with loyalty & betrayals.. If I get voted out I would not be surprised since I am an easy target... I put my trust on my friends and if our best wasn't good enough then this game is not meant for me... Tbh it would be very good move to get rid off of me because I am ready to cut you all... Hehehehe!! better cut me first, before I cut your head... Goodbye Bolivar!!! (I guess.. hahahaha!) :p" ~ALEXJASON EPISODE 1 SUMMARY Episode Title: '''Better Cut Me First, Before I Cut Your Head' ''Episode Title Bagger: '''Alexjason' . 'Episode Title Runners Up:' ''Options! I Love Options! (William) The Flip Flopping Douchebag (Tahara) . Reward Challenge Winner: '''GAUJA TRIBE' ''Reward: '''Advantage in the Immunity Challenge and the whole tribe gets to see the ''' profiles of the members of the other tribe . Immunity Challenge Winner: '''CANAIMA TRIBE' . ''Tribal Council: ''GAUJA TRIBE'' Tribal Council Votes: Alexjason - JESSIE Ezekiel - JESSIE Hazim - JESSIE JR - JESSIE Tahara - JESSIE William - JESSIE Jessie - ALEXJASON Ryan - ALEXJASON Sheryl - ALEXJASON .'' ''First Person Voted Out: '''JESSIE SMOTHERS'''